Sacrifício
by Woman-Like Girl
Summary: L está perdido em seus pensamentos e começa a agir de maneira estranha. Raito percebe e quer descobrir o que está acontecendo. Quando os dois se encontram sozinhos no quarto deitados na cama o que pode acontecer? RaitoxL Yaoi e Lemon. Reviews por favor


**Sacrifício.**

L encarava as telas dos computadores a sua frente. Fazia o máximo para não olhar para o lado e ficar observando Raito Yagami... Esse era um de seus maiores desejos. Poder ficar ali o dia inteiro olhando o garoto, analisando suas características suas manias.

Mas ele não podia, não podia olhar e querer seu inimigo! Porque? Porque decidira se aproximar do mesmo? Se tivesse ficado quieto e longe não estaria confusão agora, não tentaria de todas as maneiras achar um jeito de inocentar seu primeiro amigo, seu inimigo, seu aliado... seu amor.

Se ao menos não tivesse deixado seus sentimentos desenvolverem. Se tivesse achado uma maneira de não se apaixonar por Raito Yagami mas como? Pela primeira vez na vida achara alguém que o compreendia, que entendia e pensava como ele.

Por esses e outros vários motivos o pobre L se encontrava perdido, apaixonado pelo seu inimigo por aquele que deveria matar.

Como ele daria tudo para ter nascido em outro corpo. No da Misa talvez! Se ao menos tivesse nascido mulher, se fosse ela poderia se aproximar do estudante sem nenhuma preocupação... mas não era. Era homem e o maior inimigo daquele que ama.

Suspirou, o ato falho chamando a atenção do jovem ao seu lado, que virou sua cadeira para poder perguntar o que estava perturbando a cabeça do seu amigo.

"Algo errado Ryuuzaki?" Raito perguntou, encarando com certa curiosidade, o rosto do seu amigo e ao mesmo tempo inimigo, procurando algo que indicasse o que lhe perturbava.

'Tudo...' Foi o que passou pela cabeça do outro que só não o falou porque isso geraria mais perguntas desagradáveis. "Nada que você não saiba Yagami-kun". Disse com uma voz suave, sua mente longe. Sem perceber L continuou a encarar Raito.

"Ryuuzaki está agindo estranho hoje." Raito comentou tirando o outro do transe em que estava este piscou algumas vezes e encarou o moreno, olhando para o chão logo em seguida, seu dedo na boca, sua mente ainda presa num turbilhão de pensamentos desconcertantes.

"Acho que preciso... descansar." Ele disse sem olhar para o suspeito sentado ao seu lado, que apenas encarava com uma expressão de confusão no rosto, L jamais descansava.

Como estavam acorrentados, Raito teve de seguir L para o quarto que eles agora dividiam, a cama enorme que fora comprada especialmente para não causar desconforto aos dois iria ser usada por eles pela primeira vez já que nenhum dos dois dormia.

L se deitou virando sua face para a parede e se encolhendo como uma criança, seu dedo na boca como sempre, mas o mesmo não conseguia fechar os olhos, o sono parecia não querer vir.

Raito estava sentado na cama apenas observando o comportamento estranho de L, não queria admitir isso, mas estava preocupado. O que aconteceu para deixar L assim tão fora de si?

Com um arrepio o toque suave de Raito foi recebido no ombro do seu inimigo, não conseguiu conter a reação de seu corpo, não se virou, apenas mexeu de leve a cabeça na direção de Raito para indicar que estava ouvindo.

"Estou acorrentado a você, estou preso neste lugar com você será que poderia ao menos me dizer o que esta acontecendo?" Raito perguntou com certa impaciência e irritação apenas para tentar esconder sua preocupação com L.

L se virou, ainda encolhido só que desta vez encarando o outro. Engoliu seco ao ver que nos olhos daquele que julga ser o mais frio assassino havia apreensão, estava Raito preocupado?

'Comigo...?" L pensou e já não sabia mais o que fazer. Iria contar o que passava pela sua cabeça.

"Tem algo...alguém atrapalhando minha concentração no caso Kira." L disse, sabendo que receberia perguntas e que haveria de responde-las sem hesitar.

"Quem?" Raito perguntou não entendendo como qualquer coisa além da falta de doces pode afetar a concentração de L. L o encarou, seus olhos brilhavam e estavam mais expressivos do que nunca, ele parecia uma criança, encolhido daquele jeito, sue dedo na boca, seus olhos mostrando tanta insegurança. Ele estava tão belo naquele momento, tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão único que Raito teve que juntar todas as forças para não sorrir.

"Você." L disse sem hesitar e Raito pode ouvir o mesmo engolir seco, olhou para outro lugar, qualquer que fossem menos os olhos de seu inimigo. Raito se apoiou no ombro, parcialmente deitado na cama ao lado de L e se aproximou tentando fazer o mesmo encará-lo.

Ele o fez e ao encarar Raito nos olhos os dois sentiram o ar sair de seus pulmões, não haviam percebido o quão perto estavam, mas de repente perceberam e notaram também que estavam numa cama, num quarto, sozinhos. Bochechas rosavam conforme os dois percebiam a situação e que estavam. Não deveria haver tal malícia entre eles mas era inevitável.

Encarou nos olhos de L a insegurança ainda presente, não gostava de vê-lo assim, não era normal que o detetive mais famoso do mundo se sentisse inseguro.

L encarou de volta enfrentando o olhar de Raito, aquele olhar parecia perfurar seu corpo e encarar sua alma, estava despido na frente de seu inimigo. Poderia ser um gênio como detetive, mas era um ignorante quanto a relações pessoais, nunca tivera tanto medo de errar.

Mesmo sabendo que o seu ato atrapalharia tudo, arruinaria tudo, mexeu sua mão e do bolso pegou uma chave. Soltou-o. Pensava que este fosse sair dali, correr para longe dele, deste momento estranho mas não, permaneceu parado um olhar confuso, esperando o próximo movimento de L.

Respirou fundo e levou uma mão ao rosto de Raito deixando a mesma ficar lá, sem se mexer, sem acariciar, apensa sentindo sua pele quente e macia, apenas sabendo o quão bom é tocar alguém.

Raito não queria, realmente não queria fechar os olhos, mas ao sentir a mão de L no seu rosto o gesto foi involuntário; fechou seus olhos momentaneamente e ao abri-los novamente viu o rosto do detetive centímetros do seu, olhos arregalados, as bochechas rosadas contrastavam contra sua pele branca e a boca agora sem o dedo, entreaberta. Estava lindo.

L não conseguia se ocnter mais, e havia chegado tão longe, porque não continuar? Queria saber, queria sentir...queria fazer aquele que mais ama sentir também. Queria proximidade e isso somente Raito poderia lhe oferecer.

Devagar, aos poucos L deixou seus lábios encontrarem os do outro, sentiu aquele doce saber que era o beijo, os lábios do único que jamais amou e ama, fechou os olhos um suspiro escapando quando sentiu Raito responder o seu simples toque e beijá-lo de volta.

Não podia, era um ou pelo menos deveria ser um pecado. Beijar seu inimigo com tanto fervor, aprofundar o beijo, criar uma deliciosa batalha dentro da boca daquele que deveria te matar deveria ser um pecado. Mas não conseguiu se conter ao sentir seu leve e doce beijo.

L deitou completamente na cama quando Raito avançou para cima do mesmo, seus braços circulando a fina cintura do garoto apesar de todos os doces que ele devorava.

Queria devorar Raito, como os morangos que comera a pouco, como estava sendo devorado nesse beijo que lhe tirava o fôlego, não conseguia pensar e nem queria, queria se perder neste momento proibido e perfeito.

Sentiu uma mão quente passar pelo seu peito, cortou o beijo, desacostumado com tanta atenção, aproveitou o momento para tentar recuperar o fôlego, mas não conseguiu ao sentir sua camisa ser retirada sem perceber ajudou o outro a retirá-la e logo havia duas mãos suaves contra seu peito, passando pela suas costas e por onde mais alcançavam, já não sabia identificar onde estava o que nunca havia sido tocado assim, nunca havia desejado tanto este toque.

Raito se sentou momentaneamente retirando sua própria camisa. Estava louco, mas só se fosse louco de desejo por L, não conseguia pensar em mais nada, só nele, no seu peito liso e branco, sua pele suave e quente pedindo desesperadamente por ser tocada.

Queria poder ser mais de um no momento, para beijar aqueles lábios agora levemente inchados, para sugar seu pescoço até marcas arroxeadas aparecerem e mostrarem que somente Raito pode ver L neste estado. Mas antes teria que se livrar do resto dessas roupas apertadas que apenas atrapalhavam.

Passou suas mão pelo pescoço de L e desceu sentindo seu coração batendo rápido com o toque, sorriu maliciosamente ao chegar na calça do outro. Abriu o botão e zíper e de uma vez só com uma puxada tirou a calça e cueca de seu –agora- amante.

Parou para observar L em toda sua beleza. O ar saiu de seus pulmões pela segunda vez aquela noite e suspirou logo em seguida. L é sinônimo de beleza, se encolhia de leve, nunca havia ficado nu na frente de ninguém, Raito sorriu com tal ato e afastou de novo as pernas do garoto pálido, se ajeitando entre elas, erguendo um pouco sua cintura, com um pouco de dificuldade retirou as peças de roupa que ainda vestia e deixou seu corpo cair sobre o outro completamente.

Os dois gemeram sem conseguir conter suas reações, nunca havia se sentido assim com ninguém. Raito não era virgem, mas jamais fora tão bom. Beijou L com desespero, com carinho colocando todos seus sentimentos, seu desejo naquele beijo.

L relaxou sobre ele e afastou um pouco mais as pernas para depois cruzá-las abaixo do quadril de Raito, movendo seu quadril contra o do moreno, ergueu suas costas baixos gemidos de prazer saindo da sua boca ao sentir os dois membros roçarem um contra o outro. Cortou o beijo novamente, não agüentando o prazer novo que estava sentindo.

"Ahn...nn..." Raito ouviu esse leves e abençoados sons saírem sensualmente dos lábios inchados de seu amante, seus olhos escureceram de prazer tentando conter seus próprios gemidos fechou seus olhos e se movimentou contra L. "R-Raito..." O outro gemia desistindo de recuperar seu folêgo.

Raito não o despiu para somente olhá-lo ou para apressar os dois queria provar L, queria decorar seu corpo. Beijou seu pescoço logo abaixo sua orelha e sentiu L arrepiar com seu doce gesto, sorriu contra a pele branca do outro, queria fazê-lo sentir mais, queria mostrar tudo a L e o iria fazer.

Mordiscou seu lóbulo absorvendo os adoráveis sons que L fazia, suas mãos percorrendo pelo corpo do outro enquanto L timidamente apenas passava uma mão de leve pelas costas de Raito.

Fez uma trilha de beijos no pescoço –agora avermelhado- de L e mordeu adicionando um pouco de força bem abaixo de seu queixo no lado direito, queria deixar uma marca **sua marca.**

Enquanto beijava e mordiscava o pescoço de L desceu sua mão para o membro pulsante do mesmo, masturbando-o devagar, enlouquecendo com os gemidos desesperados que escapavam da doce boca de seu amante.

Mas a continuação desses atos levaria a dor, momentânea, mas não queria machucar L...pelo menos não sem sua permissão. Parou de masturbá-lo e perguntou.

"Quer continuar?" Sussurrou no seu ouvido, a voz rouca de prazer e desejo. L fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para Raito, se beijaram de novo, desajeitados,sem saber mais como agir, perdendo o controle.

"Sim..." Falou com a pouca voz que lhe restava e olhou nos olhos de Raito. Os dois se devoraram com o olhar trocando beijos rápidos, mordiscando os lábios.

L nunca havia feito nada, mas já havia lido algumas coisas. Podia ser um ignorante no ato mas tinha algum conhecimento. Pegou a mão de Raito e colocou dois dedos na sua boca, chupando-os sensualmente de olhos fechados, seus gemidos abafados.

Raito lambeu os lábios ao ver aquela cena, L estava chupando seus dedos como chuparia...chega! Não agüentava mais, retirou seus dedos da boca de L substituindo com sua própria boca, posicionou seus dedos na entrada do outro e forçou um.

Sentiu L ficar tenso abaixo de si e beijou seu pescoço de leve e carinhosamente para tranqüilizá-lo, quando sentiu o outro relaxar novamente adicionou um segundo e movimentou os dois dentro do corpo de L esticando-o, preparando-o.

L ergueu suas costas da cama e deixou um longo e alto gemido escapar quando Raito roçou seus dedos contra algo, um ponto, um lugar que fez seu corpo inteiro arrepiar de prazer.

'Já esta preparado o bastante...' Pensou Raito e se posicionou no meio das pernas do outro, encostou a cabeça de seu membro na entrada e L o encarou, os lábios entreabertos, seus olhos quase fechados, agora estavam negros de puro desejo e prazer.

Penetrou-o devagar, com cuidado para não machucá-lo, tentando distrair o mesmo da dor, fez uma trilha de beijos e mordidas pelo seu pescoço, até chegar ao seu mamilo. Lambeu aquele pedacinho de carne que já estava ereto faz tempo, mordeu-o de leve e ouviu um leve gemido, uma mistura de dor e prazer escapar da boca de L.

Estava por completo dentro de L, tentava distraí-lo e distrair a si mesmo. Quão maravilhosa era a sensação de estar fundo enterrado dentro do outro, de ser um, de fazer parte de L. Estava lutando com todas suas forças para não se mexer.

Passava sua mão pelo peito de L , ainda chupando e mordendo o mamilo do mesmo, sentindo o gosto da sua pele quente. L relaxou, movimentando de leve seu quadril para indicar que podia Raito continuar.

Raito sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando L se mexeu, e de olhos fechados, sem conseguir controlar seus suspiros e gemidos, retirou seu membro de dentro do corpo do outro e devagar o penetrou de novo.

"Ahnn...Ryuuzaki..." Gemeu sem conseguir se conter. Era apertado e quente, era puro êxtase, era mais do que Raito jamais havia sentido com qualquer mulher.

Tentou mudar o ângulo de sua estocada e penetrou L novamente, com um pouco mais de força, sabia que tinha achado o local dentro de seu amante quando o memso ergueu as costas e abriu sua boca um gemido longo escapando dela.

"Mais...rápido..." L pediu com a pouca voz e controle que ainda lhe permitiam falar. Raito obedeceu e suas estocadas aumentaram de velocidade e profundidade, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos da boca de L e de Raito também que já desistira de se conter. Eles não estavam mais competindo.

L abriu os olhos, observando o Maximo que podia o homem que ama. Ele era uma visão dos céus, ou do inferno, tirava o folêgo de L olhar para o outro. Estava ofegante, sua respiração rápida saindo pelos lábios entreabertos e vermelhos, seus olhos quase fechados ainda conseguiam encará-lo, devorá-lo e era isso que L queria... ser devorado por completo, mas só por ele só por Raito.

Raito encarou L, como não o viu assim antes? Como pode ignorar aquela beleza e perfeição? Estava deitado, aberto, indefeso completamente possuído por Raito e se deixando possuir.

L tentava encontrar as estocadas de Raito o puxando com suas pernas para mais dentro de si, com seus braços o puxou para um beijo desesperado, queriam mais, queriam muito mais, queriam o êxtase.

Raito não agüentava mais, retirou quase todo seu membro de dentro de L, deixando somente a cabeça e o penetrou com toda sua força e velocidade, sentiu seu membro pulsar fortemente, estava perto do final. Repetiu o movimento mais duas vezes e sentiu seu corpo todo tremer, seus olhos revirando e tudo ficou branco.

"L!" Gozou dentro do corpo do outro seu nome saindo num grito desesperado da boca de Raito.

L mordeu seu lábio tentando se conter ao sentir as estocadas fortes de seu amado, mas não conseguiu mais manter o controle sobre seu corpo quando sentiu a essência de Raito dentro de si em jatos quentes contra sua próstata. Sentir o homem que ama gozar dentro de si foi muito para L.

"Raito...nn...ooh..." Gemeu sensualmente chegando no clímax suas costas arquearam, colando contra o corpo de Raito, fechou seus olhos sua boca aberta num grito silencioso e logo os dois sentiram um liquido quente contra seus abdomens.

Desabaram na cama, Raito ainda dentro de L, sobre o mesmo. L não se importava, estava amando aquela proximidade, amando esse prazer.

Raito parecia querer continuar, beijando o pescoço de L, fazendo o outro sorrir pela primeira vez em anos.

_When you are with me  
I'm free  
I'm careless  
I believe_

Se olharam e dividiram mais um beijo, dessa vez os dois sabiam, se amavam, não havia duvidas.

Era errado, um pecado, uma desgraça...mas era amor. Pelo menos por uma noite, por alguns momentos, uns gemidos os dois conheceram puderam conhecer como é ser amado. Pelo menos neste momento, onde estão somente os dois eles podem ser eles mesmos, sem medo ou insegurança.

_Above all the others we'll fly  
this brings tears to my eyes_

Estavam se sacrificando e sabiam, isto era a condenação dos dois, causaria muitas lágrimas depois, mas este era um sacrifício mais do que necessário.

_My sacrifice_


End file.
